Bee - You - Tea - Full
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: "Koen kok tambah ayu ae se?" / Oneshot KibaIno Semi-canon. Baca dan beri review yang berkesan bagi Author!


Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa. Dibiarkannya angin melawan arusnya—hingga membuka tudung yang ia kenakan. Di sebelahnya, terlihat seekor anjing putih yang juga terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus.

Sampai di pintu gerbang, orang itu—Inuzuka Kiba berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"_TADAIMAAA!_"

* * *

**Warning: Semi-canon**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

_**Bee - You - Tea - Full**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Kiba!" sanjung nenek—maksudku, wanita paruh baya yang masih perawan tersebut memandang pemuda di depannya.

Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Ini sangat menyenangkan! Lain kali berikan misi yang seperti ini lagi kalau bisa."

"Eh? Kau tidak tersiksa dengan misi panjang seperti ini?" sang Hokage mengernyitkan keningnya. "NBSK—Nenek Bangga Sama Kamu," lanjutnya berbinar.

"Yah, di satu sisi pasti akan sangat rindu dengan desa ini. Tapi aku merasa latihanku menjadi lebih fokus," jawabnya mengulum senyum.

Mengetahui alasan itu, Tsunade hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah memberi imbalan yang sesuai pada Kiba, Kiba dipersilakan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Akamaru, kau boleh makan barbeque sepuasmu nanti, oke!" ucap Kiba riang—dan disambut dengan juluran lidah anjing putih tersebut.

Melelahkan, memang. Menjalani misi selama lima bulan bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi itu dilakukan sendiri—sebuah misi solo. Kiba yang merasa sudah cukup umur dan status _chunnin_, ingin sekali-kali mencoba tantangan tersebut dan akhirnya diperbolehkan juga setelah perdebatan yang cukup alot.

"Ah, rindu sekali dengan desa ini," ujar Kiba memandang bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang megah. Baru beberapa bulan ia tinggalkan desa ini, tapi pembangunannya sudah berubah signifikan.

Kiba melewati tempat-tempat yang sangat dirindukannya. Lapangan latihan, restoran barbeque, taman bermain, kedai ramen, warung nasi pecel, pos satpam, bahkan WC umum sekalipun. Sampai di mana ia tidak sengaja melewati sebuah toko yang bernuansa bunga.

"Yamanaka, eh?" gumam Kiba melihat papan besar yang _nggandol_ di atas pintu masuk. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya pemuda jabrik itu memutuskan untuk masuk. Tidak ada salahnya juga membeli beberapa bunga untuk hadiah kepada ibu dan kakaknya.

_KLING KLING_

"Selamat datang!"

"Yo, In—"

"_Ara_, Kiba! _Hisashiburi ne_!"

Kiba tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimat yang masih menggantung di udara. Mata cokelatnya terlalu sibuk untuk terbeliak, dan hatinya juga tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri untuk berdegup lebih cepat.

Di depannya, sosok gadis belia berumur delapan belas tahun menyunggingkan senyum manis kepadanya. Tidak—bukan masalah apa-apa. Dari dulu memang senyumnya sudah manis. Dari dulu memang dia sudah terlihat cantik. Dari dulu memang dia sudah mempunyai mata, hidung, telinga, dan mulut.

Tapi ... kenapa ada yang beda?

Tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi sedikit. Rambut pirangnya juga sudah memanjang—tidak ia bayangkan bisa secepat itu rambut bertumbuh. Dan mata _aquamarine_ yang semakin jernih dilihatnya.

Kiba merasa, Ino—Yamanaka Ino, menjadi lebih berbeda.

Perlahan Kiba mendekat pada meja kasir dan menatap Ino lebih lekat. Ino juga memandang Kiba balik dengan senyum yang ceria—seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar kau ditugaskan untuk menjalani misi yang panjang itu, ya? Aku sempat khawatir _lho_," ucap Ino.

Kiba sedikit terbeliak. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja. Eh? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kiba narsis. Jarang-jarang dia dikhawatirkan.

"Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak bisa kembali," jawab Ino dengan nada bercanda.

Perempatan urat sempat muncul di dahi Kiba dan membuat Ino melepaskan gelak tawa. Sesaat kemudian setelah beberapa basa basi mengudara, suasana kembali hening. Ino kembali pada mode kerjanya—melayani Kiba sebagai pelanggan. Dia memilihkan beberapa bunga yang berwarna cerah setelah tahu apa tujuan Kiba membeli bunga.

Kiba tampak tidak fokus. Dia hanya menanggapi usulan-usulan Ino dengan gumaman singkat saja, sementara otaknya tidak begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakan gadis pirang tersebut.

"Kiba! Kau serius membeli tidak, sih?" ucap Ino yang menyadari Kiba sedang dalam mode _off_.

Kiba tidak menanggapi Ino. Pemuda jabrik itu hanya menatap _aquamarine_ jernih itu dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih _intens_.

Menyadari itu, Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Ino, kenapa kau semakin cantik?"

Satu kalimat diluncurkan Kiba yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya. Bukannya dia berniat untuk merayu, tapi itulah fakta yang didapatkannya. Kau tahu, Kiba tidak pandai dalam urusan gadis dan dia tidak akan repot-repot merayu gadis—untuk apa, coba?

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung berhenti merangkai bunga. Dilihatnya mata tajam Kiba yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari _aquamarine_-nya itu dengan sedikit kaget. Pipinya sontak memanas—mengetahui ada seorang pria yang menyanjungnya selain ayahnya sendiri.

Sesaat setelah keheningan menyelimuti dua insan tersebut, Ino sedikit tersenyum. "Harga bunga ini tidak bisa ditawar, walaupun kau merayu penjualnya," ucapnya geli.

Mendengar jawaban Ino yang di luar dugaan, Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya kesal. Memangnya dia pemuda macam apa yang merayu seorang gadis hanya untuk mendapatkan diskon?

"_Baka_," sahut Kiba beberapa saat kemudian. Dia melirik beberapa tangkai bunga yang masih dalam proses perangkaian tersebut dan mengambilnya tanpa ijin.

"Oi—"

"Tidak usah dirangkai segala," potong Kiba. Dia kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja kasir—meja yang memisahkan Kiba dan Ino berdiri.

Ino heran. "Tunggu, ini terlalu banyak uangnya. Kau tidak usah marah begitu, aku akan memberimu diskon seperti yang kau inginkan."

Kiba mendecih pelan. Tiba-tiba pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu menggebrak meja kasir dengan keras dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Sontak gadis pirang di depannya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Apakah Kiba adalah generasi penerus Arya Wiguna?

"Ki-Kiba?"

"Aku tulus."

"Eh?!"

Kiba semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino—membuat Ino mau tidak mau semakin memerah wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian secara spontan Ino menutup matanya cepat, membayangkan sesuatu akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Kiba yang melihat Ino menutup matanya langsung berhenti. Dia sedikit menahan tawa sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap pipi kanan Ino dengan jempolnya. Ino membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati Kiba tersenyum—sedikit menyeringai.

"Setelah aku perhatikan ternyata benar—ada setitik noda tanah di pipimu."

"..." Ino _speechless_. Antara kaget, kecewa dan campur aduk rasanya. Entahlah dia kecewa karena apa?

Kiba tidak kuasa untuk terkikik perlahan. "Lagipula kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba menutup matamu? Kau mengharapkan apa?"

Perempatan urat nadi muncul di dahi Ino seketika. "A-aku tidak mengharapkan apapun, bodoh!" jawabnya kesal. Dia segera mundur beberapa senti dari wajah Kiba.

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja kalau sudah selesai," ucap Ino kesal. "Aku—"

"..."

Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia merasa pipinya bertambah panas ketika bibir kasar Kiba mendarat lembut di pipi kirinya.

Setelah cukup, Kiba melepaskannya. "Hadiah untukmu, karena kau benar-benar semakin cantik di mataku," ucap Kiba sedikit terkekeh. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Ino yang membeku.

_**Owari**_

* * *

[_A/N_]

Ihiy, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin KibaIno lagi. Aku sudah kangen sama pairing ini, hohoho.

Btw, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari saya sendiri XD.

Ada temen cowok aku yang bilang sama aku, "_koen kok tambah ayu ae se?_" yang artinya, "kamu kok tambah cantik sih?" Kupikir itu cuma candaan semata, tapi dia terlihat serius. Dan itu membuat aku asdfghjkl;;qwewetopqrgbjielgjknafjdaifopa banget XDD #plakplok#

Reaksiku? Ada yang bisa tebak reaksiku seperti apa? XD

Sudah sekian curhatnya lah ya OvO)b

Jaa~

**Berikan komentar yang berkesan bagi **_**Author**_** di review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**


End file.
